


Forgive Me Angel

by Queen_Preferences



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alex is really sorry, Cute, Gay, Justin is a baby, M/M, Silly, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 02:32:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8603758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Preferences/pseuds/Queen_Preferences
Summary: Summary: Does Justin forgive Alex.





	

Title: Forgive Me Angel

Author: Queen_Preferences

Rating: K+

Fandom: Wrestling

Series: none

Pairings: Alex Riley/Justin Gabriel

Characters: Alex Riley, and Justin Gabriel

Summary: Does Justin forgive Alex.

Disclaimer: WWE is not mine nor identities of all the characters inside the story despite how badly I want them. This fan fiction is completely mine and I own everything inside beside the characters. Reviews, and comments are welcomed.

* * *

"Are you still mad?"

Justin Gabriel sent a pretty harsh glare towards his boyfriend who was on the verge of being a ex boyfriend.

Alex Riley chuckled as he stood up moving go touch Justin only to have his hand slapped away. Justin went to immediately packing his bag harshly, trying to ignore Alex.

"I'm sorry Angel. I didn't mean to use up all the hot wat and I certainly didn't mean for you to slip and fall. Forgive me?" Alex asked as he moved to corner Justin in.

Justin stared at Alex for a while before sighing dramatically. Wrapping his arms around Alex's neck, Justin pressed an kiss to his lips.

"I forgive you."


End file.
